The 10 Dramatic Not Really Deaths of Marco
by EternalSnowfall
Summary: Sorry for all the Marcofans, but I hate him! This is a challenge issued by Rain Meganimechan! Rated for some language, violence, and too much fun.
1. Chapter 1

The 10 Dramatic (Not Really) Deaths of Marco.

By: Rena Kuroyama

Anime: Shaman King

Summary: The Title is self-explanatory. Sorry for all the Marco-fans, but I just can't take a liking to him…This is a challenged fan fic by Rain Meganime. Rated T for major violence and some MAJOR Oc & Ooc-ness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Marco would've died and Lyserg wouldn't of have joined the X-Laws. Also, I do not own the certain book from Naruto, either…

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Marco sat alone in his room, reading a book (more commonly known as Make-out Paradise), while the others were in the X-Laws building doing whatever. The intercom conveniently located in his room cackled.

"Marco-san, please report to the meeting hall as soon as possible…" Jeanne's voice spoke, alerting the X-Law.

"Right away, Jeanne-sama." He put the Make-out Paradise away and walked into the deserted hall. _Hmmm…the building looks ghastly without the others rushing by…I wonder where they're at?_ He thought as he headed to the Meeting hall, or the Church next door. He turned around as a shrill giggling emerged from behind the stairway, "Who's there?" He asked, readying his gun. The giggling stopped, and Marco caught a glimpse of white turned the corner. He followed the shadow until it led him to the church. He opened the door and entered.

"Welcome, Marco-san." Jeanne said from her Iron Maiden. The tired Shaman bowed.

"I am sorry I was late, Jeanne-sama. I have been alarmed of an intruder in the building." He looked up to see the other X-Laws standing in front of the Iron Maiden, like a shield. He noticed Meene's absence.

"Hey, where's Meene-san?" He asked, hoping that the shadow wasn't who he was thinking it was.

"Right here!" Meene came running with an oven mitt, "I forgot that I left the cookies in the oven…" She looked down sadly. Marco sent his all-famous death glare at her and proceeded to sit down, only to be cut off by Venster.

"Do not bother, this meeting will be quick." He said, smiling. Marco groaned and pushed his glasses up. He heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Zerual, go!" Lyserg whispered, shooting his oversoul at the older Shaman. Marco noticed this and attempted to counter the attack, only to have his gun destroyed and his arm injured badly.

"What was that for?" He cried, clutching at his bleeding arm. He glared at the others, who stared back at him, "Jeanne-sama?"

"Sorry Marco-san, but it turned out that no one really likes you, and I assumed that your presence here will disrupt our…peace." Jeanne closed her ruby red eyes. The others quickly oversouled their angels with their guns, ready to battle.

"No," Marco turned to run, but was stopped by a thick rope tied around his ankle, "When did this come on here?" He panicked at the situation. Meene giggled.

"I didn't really leave the cookies in the oven…" She said, then aimed at the man.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Marco screamed, then all was quiet.

---------------------------------------------------

Rena: Oh man, a really crappy chapter. I promise more humors in the later chapters. I'll let Ren do the preview of the next chapter.

Ren: (Mumbling) In the next chapter, called Laughing Fit, Marco is on a walk when a…guest shows up. Can I go home now? (Glare)

Rena: Sure, thanks for your help! (Wave)

Love and Peace in the Shaman-Only World-

Rena Kuroyama


	2. Chapter 2

The 10 Dramatic (Not Really) Deaths of Marco

By: Rena Kuroyama

Anime: Shaman King

Summary: The Title is self-explanatory. Sorry for all the Marco-fans, but I just can't take a liking to him…This is a challenged fan fic by Rain Meganime. Rated T for major violence and some MAJOR Oc & Ooc-ness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Marco would've died and Lyserg wouldn't of have joined the X-Laws. But I do own the certain version of a certain pyromaniac…

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Laughing Fit

It was an unusually calm day for the X-Laws, especially Marco. Because it was such a peaceful and sunny day, Marco stretched and decided to go for a walk. After he got really deep in the forest, he stopped in a clearing to rest.

"Gee, it sure is calm today!" Marco whisper-shouted happily. He should've known that it was too good to last.

"Well, do my eyes deceive me, or is that **Marla** of the X-Laws?" A familiar voice laughed from the shadows. Marco called Michael and prepared to fight.

"Who's there, and it's Marco!" Marco steamed, ready to open fire at any sign of movement.

"Polo!" The stranger said.

"Fish out of the- HEY!" Marco said, turning red, "How dare you make me follow the childish phrase! Come out and show yourself, Hao Asakura!" He turned to the space in between two giant trees. Hao giggled like a girl (Sorry!).

"Aww, that's no fun. Oh well, this might kill some time, Spirit of Fire!" He shouted. Marco jumped back just in time as the spot he was standing in burst into a swirl of flames. Hao casually walked out of it, grinning like he always had, "So, you still think that- what is wrong with you?" He crossed his arms, pouting.

"A…aha ha ha ha ha ha hah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Marco laughed, pointing at Hao and clutching his stomach at the same time. Hao grew a vein mark as the guy started to cough for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hao said, pointing back at the man.

"You…you're…YOU'VE TURNED INTO A CROSSDRESSER!" Marco shouted, causing another coughing/laughing storm. Hao stood, confused for a moment.

"What?" He turned around and his ponytail-ed hair bounced in his way. He felt the sickening clinginess of overdone make-up, and he looked down at himself to see that he was wearing…MARI'S GOTHIC LOLITA (Which is her flipping awesome dress, for those who didn't know.), "Oh God, the girls put these on me again!" He attacked the air in pure regret for not noticing the difference.

Marco was laughing hysterically now, "Hao Asakura, I have always seen you **feminine**, but not as much as THIS!" He continued laughing. Hao stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Wow!" He said, acting all perky and stupid, "Really?" He asked, grinning like heck. Then, his grin faded, "HEY, that's not nice!" He said, acting really, **really** slow. That DID it. Marco had pushed his limit. Hao watched, amazed/horrified/disgusted, as Marco laughed/coughed up blood, veins popping out of his head, "You know what, I'm outta here!" Hao left with a swing of his arm. Marco laughed himself to death, other causes known as lack of air from laughing so much and the overusage of stomach muscle, which led to this frightening demise. The bad part is: No one knew of his death except Hao, who not only didn't tell anyone, but forgot all about it. If you wander into a forest and find his corpse, we advise you to forget about it and go the other way. It is for your own good.

---------------------------------------------------

Rena: I told you that there'll be humor in this. Even more coming up!

Horo: Oooh, I wanna do the preview thingie! Pick me! Pick meeeeeee! (Jump)

Rena: Yeah, Horo! That's the Spirit! Do the one for the next chapter!

Horo: Right, when I felt a bit hungry I noticed that there was an orange on the counter of the X-Laws' house. This is the story of my battle against Hao for the orange!

Rena: You idiot! (Bonks Horo on the head) What is that story? What does it have to do with Marco? I'll just have Yoh do it.

Yoh: Do what?

Horo: No, give me another chance! (Beg)

Rena: (Groan) Sure, why not?

Horo: Okay, so when the X-Law's commander with a huge ego problem takes on a challenge, he may of have bit off more then he can chew…

Rena: Good job, Horo. Sorry you didn't get your turn, Yoh.

Yoh: What turn? For what? I want oranges.

Rena: Never mind…

Thanks to MiStraLL-san for reviewing! I am really happy to find a fellow Marco-hater! Once again, THANK YOU!

Love and Peace in the Shaman-Only World Rena Kuroyama


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Authoress's note!**

**I am very sorry to announce this, but all stories will be put on hold until my lazy mother gets all of my files transferred to my other computer, thanks to her taking my lap top…**

**I am very aware that this is a very horrible thing to do, but unless I get my files, I cannot continue with the stories. Thank you for your cooperation.**


End file.
